Old Fashion Garage Fun
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: While alone in the car garage, Cody Castillo can't help but get a little hyperactive and decides to truly enjoy himself. Unaware that he wasn't alone and had a watcher in the form of his crushes little cousin Mel.


**Old Fashion Garage Fun  
**Chapter One - "Alone Time"

A grin covered the face of a dirty fifteen-year-old boy as he pulled the large mental door down with a loud rattle, before locking it, finally finished cleaning his grandfather's garage and the cars. Which now meant that the garage was all his.

Turning on his heel and clapping both hands together, Cody stopped to admire his first ever solo project. It had taken a month to earn this, but finally he had the 1954 Buick Skylark. It was the very same car that his Grandpa had first purchased all those decades before, and it meant a lot to the teenage boy to honor his grandfather with bringing one back to life. He closed the gap between him and the marvelous, classic beauty. Its once rich, red pain was now faded and rusty and Cody was eager to see it coming back to its original glory. But that was only the surface; inside and underneath this Skylark did not handle time well. All that remained of its past was the fine leather insides that the previous owner had taken good care of.

He looked at the fixer-upper and smiled as he wondered where to begin. He had made a promise to himself that his grandfather was going to love it, when it was finished. Meaning, that it had to be his best work.

The teenager decided to set the mood first and moved over to the workbench that held his old-stereo system.

One flick of a switch later and classic rock and roll filled the garage with it's hard notes echoing around him. Growing up on these old classics had given Cody an old soul when it came to music and cars.

Picking up his wrench the boy kept stamping and then started singing into the tool. "Buddy, you're a boy make a big noise! Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday! You got mud on your face, you big disgrace… Kicking your can all over the place,"

Nodding his head along to the beat, Cody took to the car. He ran a hand along its rusted hood, then brushed off the flaked orange metal bits on his overalls. Next, he popped open the trunk and fiddled with the engine. All the while tapping along and mouthing the words.

For about half an hour he struggled with the old machine, struggling with oil and pipes. Songs faded in and out but eventually Cody lost the words and focused on his work.

Cody's ears never stopped listening, however. So intensely that the boy was oblivious to the door in the side office opening then slamming shut. A small set of footsteps waddled into the garage, and the boy attached was quick to cover his ears. The rock and roll was deafeningly loud and set his teeth on edge.

"CODY!"

"_Santa mierda!_"

Cody almost threw his wrench to the ground in his panic, and jumped back into the tool tray. In a mess of clattering metal, the Hispanic boy fell backwards onto his ass. He groaned and rubbed his sore backside then stood up. He stepped aside from the car quickly to see who was shouting, Cody was surprised to see that little Mel boy standing there half-glaring at him with his little arms crossed.

"Mel! What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your mom or Layne!" Cody questioned, hoping his girlfriend wasn't going to get pissy at him for sending her previously far more annoying cousin her way.

Mel rolled his eyes. "Because I don't want to be around girls for once? Why do you care? And why are you talking about Santa? It's not Christmas, Cody…"

Cody swore in Spanish about that one.

"I care because you're here in my grandfather's garage. Alone." The teen felt a little weird being with this kid by himself. Before they said anything else, he turned off the extremely loud music.

"I'm not alone I'm here with you! Or are you an idiot who can't count?" Mel pushed back.

Sighing to himself, Cody rubbed between his eyes. "Ugh, really kid?"

"And I've been here before remember, when you faked being the one to save me, making me think I owe you a life debt…" Mel glared. "Remember!"

Cody nodded along, rolling his cute brown eyes. Leaning back over the car, he started to unscrew a few bolts and pretend that Mel wasn't even there. But he could hear the impatient tapping of the young boy's foot and the little tutting noise that he was making. It was impossible to focus with Mel watching him like his Grandfather always use to do when he was first starting out at the garage. Eventually Cody slammed his wrench down hard onto the inners of the car and gave Mel a deep, serious look that was dripping with the same amount of judgement.

Mel's eyebrows flexed at the look, he loved it when people tried to challenge him.

"So, what was with the weird music? Sounded like the ancient stuff my grandmother plays when she thinks she's being cool by '_putting on the jams_'." Mel questioned.

"That, my young… You!" The Hispanic boy chuckled, "Is old school Rock 'n Roll! The single greatest genre of music to ever exist, so be thankful to your grandma more Mel. That was the legendary We Will Rock You! You know, by Queen?"

"Why, it's old? And it sounds like someone murdering a cat and recording the screams and squeals!" Mel responded. "You should play some Post Malone or Jonah Beck, you know someone _good_!"

Cody looked like he was about to die at the mention of those two, a sheer contrast to the happy-go-lucky look he always wore. He kicked a small discarded bolt into a wall and turned to Mel, "You don't mention those hacks inside this garage little amigo! The old guy's got no taste, and that Angel kid, while cute, has _ZERO_ talent! Never insult my Rock and Roll!"

"You are just jealous that Layne has posters of Jonah Beck all over his closet, and only _one_… _small_ picture of you." Mel teased.

Although he blushed that a girl had a picture of him in her closet, Cody was growing increasingly jealous of this Jonah Beck kid. They could both sing and play guitar, just because Jonah posted it online didn't make him better.

"That's it! Out of my garage!" Cody hissed. He pointed to the door through the office, glaring slightly.

Mel just smirked. "It's your grandfather's garage."

The older boy grabbed his shoulder and started to steer Mel towards the office, feeling the boy dug his feet into the ground. Mel struggled a little and tried to talk his way out of it, even bit Cody's hand in a vain attempt. "Get out! _Fuera, molesto pedazo de-_"

Mel growled and stamped his foot.

"ENGLISH! What does that even-?" The door slammed in his face, cutting off the younger boys words. "YOU JUST MADE A DANGEROUS ENEMY CASTILLO! You will rue the day you messed with Melvin George!"

He was ignored.

\ ~ /

Now that he had dealt with the annoyance of Mel, Cody headed over and pumped up the music once more, loud enough to outdo Mel's screaming and make the young boy unreadable. He tapped the beat on the table, banging his head in tune with a broad grin. Cody's ears pumped with the music flowing into them, with the boy back to his childhood moments of rocking around the house in just his underwear, socks and a white polo shirt. His mother loved the little show her songs would do.

"We will, we will rock you!" Cody roared, dancing away from the table, comfortable in his freedom.

Completely unaware of a certain little man sneaking into the trunk of the Skylark, shooting death daggers to the Spanish teenager singing into a dirty wrench.

Muttering to himself, Mel watched the scene as he climbed in. "Such a doofus."

As Poor Some Sugar On Me started playing on the stereo, Cody's hands slowly started rubbing up and down his clothed body. Every inch that could be reached was felt up while dancing around the garage, mouthing the words. His wrench discarded, the teen trailed one hand up to his neck and slid back to play with his own hair. Tugging slightly, the Spanish boy craned his head backwards and looked like he was about to moan. While the other hand moved lower, Mel's eyes widening at the sight of Cody palming himself mid dance. Cody's semi-hard cock was starting to show in the blue mechanic overalls, with the teen wrapping around the thickish length and slowly stroking it until it was fully hard. But then almost as quickly as he'd grabbed it, the teen let go and started to feel up the rest of his tanned form again through the fabric. Once or twice the hands slipped around the grope his own ass.

Much to Mel's amusement, since he didn't know why anyone would wanna play with their own ass.

"Ya era hora de bajarme en privado!" Cody sighed in relief, moving back to his hardened length giving it a squeeze.

Mel squinted his eyes as he watched the other boy. "What is that weirdo doing?"

Cody's moans slowly overtook his singing. With every change of the beat his hands moved in sync feeling up every inch of his lean Hispanic body, running through his spiked mess of dark-brown hair or returning to rubbing the tent in his overalls. There was a little focus on his chest, around the nipples that made Cody get louder. Almost louder than the music.

His breath soft and warm, the Castillo boy spun around and fell back through the open car door. Mel took the moment to bolt for a table, hiding underneath behind a tarp where he could peek out. The seat underneath was soft and Cody fully stretched out like a giant cat across the fine leather. Arching his back up and letting out a long yawn, Cody slowly reached down and groped his hard five and a half inch cock. It throbbed in response, and Cody travelled along the shaft to make it twitch more and more.

The ticklish sensation soon turned to pleasure, a sort of tingle that started to spread throughout Cody, with his whole body was shuddering in pleasure, and instinctively the boys hips bucked upwards to grind into his palm. In time with the thrust the hand slipped down lower and groped the needy balls that had been aching for this day to come. Growling, he bucked up again and pulled the overalls tight, grinding into the fabric that made his cock perfectly defined for the young boy watching him. Its thick shaft was hugged tight by the blue fabric and twitching against the friction; Mel could even see the fat mushroom head through the clothes but not the small patch of pre-cum from where he was.

"Ngh, fuck yeah…" Crept from his lips, "Wish I brought my laptop,"

Cody slipped a hand in to his pocket and drew out his phone, then held it up with his whole body in view of the camera. Grabbing the zipper, he smirked at the camera and slowly began to undo the zip. Cody licked the inside of his cheek and eased the metal down; His thin tan chest eased into view of his camera, the sexy view being recorded for later.

"Hey to all my sexy papi's out there, it's RockNRollBoi!" He said with a heavy dose of lust, dragging the zipper a little lower. His overalls came open and moved aside to show off the Hispanic boys sexy chest in all its glory. "Sorry I can't live right now, but I thought I'd record a little strip tease for you all to see later…"

Inside of his hiding spot, Mel could only roll his eyes at the dumbness of his cousin's crush but also knew he couldn't pull his eyes away from Cody. Not that he fully understood why. He was stuck watching Cody's cute lightly defined body being revealed to nobody, and listen to the deep groans as Cody began to lightly massage and feel up his own smooth chest in slow little circles. Teasing himself for self pleasure captured the younger boys attention, who cocked an eyebrow when his cousin's crush lightly flicked his brownish nipples and yelped in delight.

"F-fuck…" Cody yelped from the sensation, with Mel's eyes widening from the continuous curse usage. While he knew people to use the occasional swear, seeing someone use them in this manner had never crossed his young path. "Oooh papi's it feels so good!"

Focusing on one nipple, rubbing the brown nub between two fingers, Cody thrashed and pinned his head against the car seat. His back arched up from the leather, with the teenager finishing off the rest of zipper in one quick movement. The teen unaware that he had caused his young stalker to get a little light headed from the reveal.

From the now open blue overalls, Cody's five and a half inch cock slapped down against his waist.

"Like my dick papis? You guys go nuts for my linda gran polla,"

Mel growled to himself. '_You're what, weirdo? Speak ENGLISH!'_

He hated teenagers, there were all crazy.

Unaware of the annoyed child spying on him, Cody's fingers lightly teased the length of his cock. Running them over every bit of the cock before taking it into his hand and holding it still for his phone camera. Letting his fans take in every little bit of skin and blemish that made up the look of his cock. Including a cute freckle close to the head, that complimented the dark tan cock and made it look more adorable on the boy. Squeezing his shaft softly, making it bulge out a little to look thicker.

Wiggling the five and a half inches around for the camera, Cody moved it up to his face with his tongue stuck out.

"That's all the time you get for today papis. I'm gonna go nut one out then maybe come on later for a big show for everyone!" Cody said eagerly. "If you are all good to me, I might even let you watch the finish later."

'Nut what? And Finish? You haven't done anything but touch your… thingy.' Mel wondered to himself, trying to work out why his cousin's crush was playing with his cock like that and more to the point, why he was still watching. School had gone into the basics of erections in their awkward Boy's Health Class but they never covered what you should do if you saw someone else with one.

Throwing his phone onto the dashboard, Cody was relieved to have both hands again. Teasing himself with one hand massaging his brown pecs, the Hispanic boy's body shuddered in excitement that he was getting to jerk off in a classic car without getting caught by his grandfather. Slowly stroking a few inches of his cock was putting him in heaven after not getting to jerk off after a few days of solid school, work and homework. Eagerly he wrapped both around the whole length, with the head just peeking out from his hand. Using his hips to do the thrusting, he fucked into both palms that were tightly squeezing the shaft and milking out a drop of pre-cum.

"Mmm that's it Layne… Milk my cock!" Cody moaned out, the boy wishing that it was actually the cute girl who was pleasuring him rather than just his own hand.

'_Milk? Layne? What are you on about now weirdo?_' Mel questioned, as his eyes caught the drops of pre leaking from the boy's cock.

However as he tried to work out what the boy meant, Cody's moans continued and got deeper.

"Mmm fuck yeah, Layna… damn, your cuz gives goooood head. So gooood!" Imagining Layne and Mel worshipping his cock, Cody thrust harder into his hand. In his dirty mind Layne's hand was pumping the base and Mel was hungrily licking and sucking the head like it was a popsicle. The annoying younger boy's teasing tongue pleasured the hot fuck stick while bobbing fast on it, working to milk out a load into his little mouth. "Ye-yeah! Mmm, that's it Mel… make up your debt and suck my gran polla!"

Mel's eyes went wide and his thoughts blank. All he could do was whisper: "M-me…?"

The boy didn't even know what a 'gran polla' was, but based on what Cody was playing with, Mel had a feeling that the weirdo was thinking about him sucking on his cock.

"Mmm, oh yeah Mel suck your papi cutie," The teen growled internally and arched up.

With a heavy breath he fell back against the cool leather and released his cock. In a spray of pre-cum that left a thin rope across his brown chest, the cock feel and his waist hard. Cody lifted up, hooked either side of his overalls and effortlessly slipped outside of the heavy suit. All of his body was now on fully display, except for his feet which were still inside his heavy black boots. Cody laid back down and moaned from the coolness against his ass.

The hispanic teen spat into both palms with a smirk and lifted one of his legs before resting it on top of the car door. While Mel's eyes widened seeing the exposed ass crack and Cody's hole, the older boy went to work lathering himself up with saliva to get all slick. Hitched moans escaped him as a finger began to prod the tight virgin hole, working to worm its way inside as Cody leaned back whining. The digit eventually forced past his tight entrance, popping inside.

"Oooh fuck that's so good… push your tiny dick inside me," He whispered from behind grit teeth, and grabbed his cock to fight off the pain. Slick with his spit Cody worked the length faster with loud grunts. Fingering his tight hole and jerking his slick five and a half inches put the boy on another level. His eyes were clenched shut, as with his teeth.

Pumping the finger in deep and slow to get use to it, Cody groaned. "Holy shiiiiit! O deus!"

At this point, Mel's mouth was hanging open and he couldn't even bother to demand english. His eyes were locked on Cody's second finger starting to press into that tight hole, widening it open before slamming knuckle deep. The boy swore again in that moment, which made Mel's heart jump. In awe of the moment he couldn't stop himself from moaning ever so softly with Cody, who slammed up into his wet palm out of pleasure and pain.

"Oh yeah, Mel speed up! scopami il mio bel culetto!" Cody purred, his fingers pushing in deeper to slam against his prostate. "Oh god… fu-fuck yeah!"

Arching his hips high up and pounding his fingers all the way inside, hitting the prostate again finally sent Cody over the edge and brought him to orgasm. Shooting hard and high in the air, thick ropes of the boys cum fired out from the slit of his sexy cock. The shots of cum fired far out, missing Cody's chest and hitting the leather before the last few drops fell onto his dark hair and body. A drop came close to his eye, with the boy quickly shutting it.

"O irrumabo! Grampa's gonna kill me!" Cody yelped seeing his cum hit the leather.

He didn't have time to lick any up his hurry to get a rag. After grabbing the nearest one, Cody turned on his heel to get back to the car when he realised what had just happened. The rag shot out from under a table. In a small boy's hand.

Turning back with wide, horrified eyes, Cody and Mel stared at each other. "MEL!?"

"Ow! Get off of me, now! Let go jerk!"

Mel struggled against the fiercely gripped fingers digging into his arm, with the young boy dragging his feet on the ground trying to pull away. But every strained step that he took in the other direction made Cody dig in deeper and drag Mel into the small office just off the side of his grandfather's garage. The blinds were drawn shut, shutting out any prying eyes wanting to get a peak of the two young boys tucked away inside. Mel dug his feet into the ground and grabbed his wrist, pulling back hard with his teeth grit. But it too was in vain as the boy felt his small body being tugged into the room.

"Ngh! What is wrong with you, Castillo? That HURT!" Thrown onto the lone desk chair sitting in the middle of the room, Mel spun around for a moment before catching himself on the desk.

Slamming the door shut, Cody turned to his crush's cousin. He was still bare ass naked, with thick white cum running down his slim, tanned body. The rag meant to be cleaning it up had been thrown to the ground in anger when Cody realized that he had just been spied on jerking off in his grandfather's car. With his arms crossed, the Hispanic boy stood there waiting for an explanation as to why Mel was there watching him after being seemingly kicked out of the garage.

Mel crossed his arms and sat up in the chair, shooting daggers at Cody.

Their glares were equally full of anger and contempt, locked onto the other boys eyes. Even Mel's eyes didn't drop for a moment despite his want to look down at the older boy's cock again. The semi-hard member was hanging there shamelessly, but he stood his ground. What seemed like it should have been a stalemate only lasted a few moments before the older boy gave in with a loud groan. Rolling his eyes, Cody kicked the bucket to his left and growled at the sharp pain that shot through his foot.

"Ugh, what are you even doing here el mocoso? I told you to leave ages ago." Cody growled.

"So? I don't have to listen to you. You don't even speak English!" Mel snorted back, then stuck out his tongue. "What does el mosco even mean?"

"El MOCOSO! It means you're a brat!"

Realizing that he was still naked, the Hispanic boy quickly covered himself with both hands. Cody's slightly tan cheeks tinged red and his eyes went a little wide seeing that Mel's eyes followed his hand. If he wasn't mistaken, Mel was pouting a little that he had covered up his dick. Wondering if there was any way that this young brat of a boy wanted to see a little more of his naked body was making Cody's blush grow brighter and his cock twitch. Showing off was his weakness, which apparently the younger boy now knew after seeing the recording while Cody jerked off in the car. Cody was hoping that he would still be able to post that video on his streaming site.

Then something was thrown was thrown at his head, barely missing and making the boy stumble back.

"DON'T CALL ME A BRAT! You're not allowed to say that to me!" Mel snapped, looking like a child having a tantrum.

"Oh i'm sorry, I can't call you a brat... but you can throw things at me?" Cody threw a crumpled ball of paper at the grumpy child, who picked it up and threw it right back. They fell silent, only glaring at one another until they both noticed that the younger boy's eyes were flickering down to Cody's dick again. "St-stop looking at me like that!"

"Li-like i'd stare at you…"

"I said stop looking at me, Mel. Staring is worse," Cody shuddered a little. Out of disgust or curiosity, he wasn't sure.

The young spy looked down again and stared between the handsome Hispanic boy's face and steadily hardening cock. It was about three inches, and chubbing up nicely. Noticing that the more his eyes locked onto the tan thickness hanging there was making it get bigger like before, Mel realized that it was him making it happen. He shuddered too, and like Cody he had no idea why.

"Why is it getting bigger?" The youth asked, dropping the anger from his words. Scooting across in the chair Mel tried getting a closer look but Cody covered up, pinning his thickening cock to his waist. "Hey, I was looking at that! Move!"


End file.
